Star Wars, Episode I: Shadow of the Republic
by The Late Artisan
Summary: I, as well as many others, have a disdain for the Star Wars Prequels. This is my attempt at a rewrite of the first and arguably most disappointing. Give it a read if you have an appreciation for the originals and know what made them so great like I do. This story features a much more likable Anakin Starkiller (Yes, Starkiller), a more fleshed out adventure and an absence of Jar Jar


**STAR**

 **WARS**

 **Episode I**

 **Shadow of the Republic**

 **The GALACTIC REPUBLIC has stood for hundreds of years. Though the Republic is at peace, it is spread thin keeping that peace. Systems have grown anxious, and some rebellious, in an attempt to have their statements heard. While the CORE WORLDS of the Republic live in luxury, those planets on the OUTER RIM grow in poverty.**

 **Now, the KORRIBAIN EMPIRE, a collection of systems under a foreign banner, have set up a blockade around the defenseless planet of ALDERAAN, in an attempt to make a statement across the galaxy. The only ones who dare to challenge them are the JEDI ORDER, who have sent two JEDI KNIGHTS disguised as ambassadors from Dantooine to confront them.**

* * *

A lone starship came out of hyperspace. It wasn't too flashy, but it wasn't a boxy freighter either. In front of the ship was a planet, completely surrounded by a fleet of Korribain Imperial star destroyers. The planet's name was Alderaan, and the ship carried two ambassadors from the planet Dantooine.

As the ship moved to dock into the flagship, where the Korribain Imperial General was sure to be, the flagship's auto cannons had a hard lock on it. The ambassadors were definitely not welcome, yet they continued anyway.

From the bridge of the flagship watched a hooded figure, clad from head to toe in a black cloak. The only visible flesh was from his nose down, which was tattooed crimson and black. He growled as he watched the small starship float closer, his eyes giving a faint yellow glow under his hood.

Soon, the ship had landed. Soldiers in ominous dark armor marched throughout the hangar. Their helmets obscuring their identities. On their backs were the hexagonic logo of the Empire they served. As the two ambassadors exited their ship, they were ushered to the meeting room by a silver protocol droid.

"Greetings, I am C-3L5, follow me to the meeting room ambassadors," The droid said as it pivoted its way across the metallic floor.

The two ambassadors looked at each other. One was wearing a blue and black official's tunic while the other wore a red and brown senator's robe. The younger one, a blonde boy of about nineteen, wore the latter. The older was probably in his early thirties, sporting a red-brown beard and haircut. The two were obviously human, but they didn't look much like ambassadors. They looked more like farmers.

"Alright, then lead the way El-five." The younger one commanded as they followed it. The taller one looked around at the soldiers, who marched in even and almost perfect coordination.

Finally, they made it to the meeting room. "Would you like a drink, master ambassadors?" C-3L5 asked, offering two glasses of clear liquid. The both of them accepted and the droid walked out of the room.

The younger was about to take a sip when the older stopped him. "Don't drink it, I don't trust these people." His voice had a slight accent to it. "Of course master," The younger placed down his glass. "Besides, you're too young to drink anyway, Anakin."

The young man, revealed to be named Anakin, groaned. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, staring out the porthole showing the planet Alderaan below. "Master Kenobi, ever wonder about the old days of the Order, when we would fight the Sith menace, when we actually had a goal?" The master sighed at his apprentice's remark. "We're Jedi, not soldiers. And remember, those days were not a great time, the Jedi were nearly wiped out." The two of them remembered what they had been told about the great war with the Sith thousands of years ago. It was brutal, and the Republic barely held out.

"I see your point Obi-Wan, but the Jedi just aren't what they used to be." The two ambassadors, now revealed to be Jedi, sat alone.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, the cloaked man approached the General. Nute Gunray was a Neimoidian, a frog like alien. He wore the red robes of a government official, and the headdress that signified his position as General.

"General, the men that have arrived are dangerous." The cloaked man said in a rough voice. He struck a sudden fear into the General when he opened his mouth, making him almost shudder in terror.

"What are you talking about? These ambassadors are-"

"These are no ambassadors, General." The hooded man cut off Gunray, "These men are Jedi, here to kill you…" As he spoke, his hand twitched in front of the General's face.

"These men are Jedi, here to kill me…" Gunray repeated, his red eyes filled with fear.

"You must have them killed or captured…"

"I… must have them killed or captured…" The General parroted.

As the Jedi sat quietly, a sudden cold and foreboding feeling overtook the two of them.

"Did you feel that, master Kenobi?" Anakin asked, worriedly, "It feels cold and wrong." Obi-Wan gasped, "There is something very, very wrong. I sense…"

That sentence was broken by a sudden bang! Both Jedi instantly felt the lives of the crew members on their ship be extinguished. "They've destroyed our transport, master!" Anakin shouted, alarmed. Both he and Obi-Wan stood up and activated their lightsabers, sending two azure beams of light shooting up!

A fog was pumped into the room through the vents. "It's dioxidant! Hold your breath, we have to get out of here!" Obi-Wan commanded, Anakin nodded and the two of them began to cut a hole through the door to escape.

As soon as they escaped the gas chamber, they were greeted by a squad of Imperial soldiers. "There they are! Blast them!" One commanded through his helmet's speaker. The two Jedi knights quickly deflected the blaster bolts being fired at them, managing to send a few back at their attackers. "Can't they think of anything more original to say!?" Anakin joked as he used the Force to launch two troopers into a wall.

But as hard as the two Jedi fought, they were still outnumbered.

"Anakin Starkiller, I believe we should surrender." Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin looked confused, "But master, we can get out of this." Obi-Wan sighed and deactivated his lightsaber, raising his hands in defeat. "There's been enough death, for both our crew and their forces." The soldiers saw the gesture and lowered their blasters. Anakin still had his saber ready. "Anakin, please." Obi-Wan ordered. With a groan, Anakin surrendered as well.

The two of them were lead through the halls and to the bridge, where the General awaited them.

Even though he stood high and mighty, surrounded by his soldiers, his enemies in shackles and unarmed, the two Jedi could still sense fear within him. "Ah, the ambassadors from Dantooine, or more accurately, the Jedi who came to assassinate me." The two Jedi exchanged glances. "Sorry General, but killing isn't exactly the Jedi way. We were thinking negotiations would be a better approach." Obi-Wan offered.

Though the Jedi seemed honest enough, the General wouldn't hear it. "Negotiations?" He questioned. "Is that why you tore through my soldiers with your lightsabers, master Jedi?" He pointed out. Obi-Wan sighed in regret, "I take it that diplomacy is out of the question, master." Anakin remarked with a smirk. "No, I do believe we can discuss peace." Nute interjected, "That is, after the people of Alderaan are under our Imperial banner." Nute had decided.

Obi-Wan was disappointed in General Gunray's refusal to negotiate peace. His paranoia was obviously stronger than his common sense. "Take these two to the transports, I want them as close as possible while we raid the planet below." The General ordered, waving his hand in a prissy motion. The soldiers saluted and escorted the two prisoners to the troop transports.

Watching from the sidelines was the man in the black cloak, growling at the two jedi from out of sight. He finally stepped up to the general and spoke in a low, gravely voice.

"You are making a mistake by letting them live."

The general turned to him, slightly surprised by his sudden arrival. "You are being absurd! They are surrounded on all sides by armed soldiers and they are without their weapons. They are harmless."

The man in the cloak growled once more. "You underestimate the power that they store, general. They are jedi, after all." With that, the man in the cloak began to walk away. "When they escape and your invasion gets turned on its head, my abilities will be at your disposal, general." He turned his head once more and gave a haunting glare to the Neimoidian. "Do not underestimate the power of the force…"

* * *

The ship's intercom sounded, giving the new orders. "Attention, the invasion will now commence. All ground forces are to move to the troop transports." Soldiers all throughout the ship cheered and mobilized toward the hangars.

Hours later, the two Jedi were in a transport headed to Alderaan's surface. The ship started to rock violently as they penetrated the atmosphere. "This is why I hate flying." Obi-Wan complained. Anakin snickered at his master as the ship jolted again.

"Stay quiet, prisoner." A soldier commanded in a low voice, an electronic vibe moving through it.

The two Jedi were in the very back of the ship, behind all the troopers, who were almost bouncing with anticipation. "Master, I think we should come up with an escape plan." Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan nodded. "What do you have in mind Anakin?" He whispered back.

After minutes of planning, they had it figured out. "Ready?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin nodded. "Let's do this."

Anakin moved to the nearest trooper and whined. "Ugh, is there a bathroom on this thing?! I can feel my bladder about to explode!" The soldier and three others turned to him. "I thought I told you to be quiet!" He shouted, smacking Anakin with the butt of his blaster rifle! While the soldiers cheered at the sight of violence, Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of the trooper keeping their lightsabers. The third from the front. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom as well!" He exclaimed, attracting more assailants to pummel him.

Just when all the troopers were surrounding the violent beating, the one keeping their weapons came into obvious view. "Now!" Anakin yelled.

With that, Obi-Wan used the force to pull the lightsabers from the trooper's belt and into his hands. He quickly activated his own, burning the shackles from his wrists off. The soldiers were surprised, and scrambled to grab their rifles. Obi-Wan cut Anakin's cuffs off as well, and tossed him his own saber!

Now the two Jedi were armed and fighting off twelve Imperial Troopers. "Blast them!" one yelled. Anakin cut a rifle short and force pushed the ones behind him against the wall! Obi-Wan slashed two simultaneously with one cut, then turned to deflect some blaster bolts headed his way. Soon, the soldiers were either dead or unconscious.

"Alright, I'm sure this thing's on autopilot, but just in case, let's head to the cockpit." Anakin said as he climbed up a ladder leading to the cockpit.

The pilot probably didn't hear the fighting down below, because he sat in his pilot's seat without a care in the world. Anakin noticed a metal box on a shelf above the pilot's head and got an idea. He twitched his hand ever so slightly, causing the container to fall onto the pilot's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Yes!" Anakin cheered quietly as he moved up to the pilot's seat. "Excuse me." Anakin moved the trooper out of the seat. As he rolled over, his helmet came off. Anakin saw the face of the soldier. He looked very humanoid, but he definitely wasn't a human. In place of hair was a crown of horns, his skin was a pattern of red and black tattoos, and his teeth a rotted yellow. A Zabrak.

Obi-Wan came to the cockpit as well. "I didn't know the Zabraks were working with the Korribain Empire." Anakin thought aloud. "They aren't, he was probably a mercenary." Obi-Wan quickly speculated. Anakin shrugged off his curiosity and grabbed the flight controls to fly away from the other transports.

The ship's comms beeped. "Transport G-5, you are leaving formation. Explain this course of action immediately." A voice commanded. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan questioningly. "he's probably just another pilot, tell him there's been some engine difficulties and we have to land elsewhere." Anakin nodded.

"Uh, hey. Sorry, but we got some trouble onboard with the troopers, one our boy's blaster malfunctioned and we lost a man. It's pretty messy." Anakin explained to the guy on the other side. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his apprentice. Anakin moved away from his comm. "They wouldn't have believed your story anyway!" He excused.

Back to the comms. "Oh really? Well, that's unfortunate. I take it you gotta stop somewhere to clean up the mess?" The pilot asked. "Uh, yeah. You're right, we'll be running a bit late." Anakin explained. "Alright don't take too long." The pilot replied, "Don't you think they should put safeties on these things?" He asked. Anakin shrugged, "Yeah, I nearly blasted my foot off on the way in." Anakin quickly cut the channel and broke formation.

"He seemed nice." Anakin joked. "For an evil Korribain shock trooper." Obi-Wan added. The two of them exchanged a short laugh as they looked on the holomap for a shorter way to the capital city.

* * *

Thousands of miles elsewhere was the Capital of Alderaan, Aldera. In the royal palace of house Organa was the royal family of the same name. The current King, Midre Organa stood on the balcony with his wife, daughter, and nephew.

Korribain star fighters circled overhead like vultures, awaiting their next meal. Troop transports landed just outside the city, and the soldiers had already breached their feeble walls. All the royal family could do at this point was stand and watch as their people were gunned down in the streets, their houses bombed to rubble, and the weakness of their peaceful ways shoved right back into their faces mockingly.

The queen cried as the city burned. "Why must they do this to us?" The nephew, and galactic senator Bail Organa demanded. "Why isn't the republic here to save us?" The princess, Padme, just stood there in anger, "Why do we sit here and let them kill us?! Is this what being royalty is gonna be father?! Watching terrorists raid our home?" Her father just stood there, stone faced, the fire of the capitol reflecting in his teary eyes.

"Bail, take Padme and her mother elsewhere." The King finally said. "But your majesty-" The King lost his patience. "I said get them out of here!"

Bail was leading the other members of the royal family through the halls and to the hangar. It was their only hope of escape. The sound of screams and blasters drew closer, until you could see the crimson blaster bolts piercing through the air!

"Come on! We have to move!" Bail yelled. Then, the soldiers rounded the corner, and the royal family was at their mercy.

* * *

On the outskirts of Aldera was a lone troop transport, within were the two Jedi.

"Anakin, we have to get the Royal family out before it's too late." Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked confused at his master, "What about the people, master Kenobi? They can't fight, so should we help them as well." Anakin said, gripping his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan noticed his pupil's tension and quietly sighed, "Believe me, young Starkiller, I'd love to help the people as much as you, maybe even more. But I know that if we try to fight a war with just the two of us, we'll die without even a hope of victory." Anakin sighed and loosened his grip, his shoulders dropping defeatedly. "If we die, no one will be able to get reinforcements for these people." Anakin nodded grudgingly as he guided the ship to the floor.

They landed far away from the other transports, on a flat just beside a waterfall. "I may be a bit paranoid, but I think it may be already too late." Anakin thought as he could feel something change within the palace. "Do you feel that too, master?" Anakin turned his head to his master, who was in deep thought. "Yes." His master replied simply, yet sadly.

The two Jedi then exited the transport, careful not to step on the bodies of the unconscious soldiers.

"So, how are we going to get in?" Anakin asked his master. "Well, this isn't my first time on Alderaan." The older Jedi began, "If I remember correctly, we should be near a passage that leads to the sewer." Obi-Wan began to walk toward the waterfall they landed near, the mist getting to his 'officials' tunic. Anakin grimaced at the mention of the sewer.

"Yippee." He remarked sarcastically.

Anakin then trudged over to Obi-Wan, the mist from the falls making his robe heavy. "Ugh, I think we need to get some new clothes." Anakin began to complain, receiving a stern look from Obi-Wan. "No one appreciates a whiner, young Starkiller." He remarked, moving closer to the falls. Anakin sighed, "What I mean is that these disguises aren't gonna work, and they're really a detriment to movement." Anakin attempted to explain. Obi-Wan nodded as he got knee deep into the pond the falls created. "I see what you mean, but for now we'll have to deal with these." Obi-Wan then kneeled down and pulled on something under the water. "Besides, I doubt anyone's going to be selling anything during a raid." Anakin took this into account and followed his master, who had just opened a pipe into the city's sewer.

The two Jedi walked through the surprisingly clean sewer tunnel, soaking wet from the water running through the tunnel. Anakin perked up suddenly, "You know, it was rather stupid of those soldiers to keep our sabers on the same transport as us, right?" He commented, trudging through the running water and almost slipping. "Yes, indeed it was." Obi-Wan agreed, "I believe that thinking and planning aren't these people's strong suit. All they seem to know is how to shoot and kill."

Anakin snickered at the remark, only to receive a glare from his master. "What?" He asked. Obi-Wan sighed, "Violence is never funny Anakin." He scolded, "We're Jedi, we only kill if we have no choice." They continued down the dark passageway. "Or if we're caught in the heat of battle and are working off our instincts." Anakin muttered.

Elsewhere, the Royal Family was being escorted through the city. Their hands placed on the back of their heads as they walk slowly through the streets, their captive subjects watching them. The people's monarchs being paraded down the street with blasters pointed at their heads.

Princess Padme Organa looked at a family as they were shoved outside of their home and into the street. Rage built deep inside her as she watched her people oppressed. "Father, this is just-" She was cut off by her father as she spoke, "Horrible? I know." He said, holding back his tears. Padme watched the father of the family get beat down on the curb of the street, tears escaping her eyes.

At that exact moment, the two Jedi watched the royal family from a storm drain at the side of the street. "We should do something!" Anakin muttered. His hand opened and his saber flew into his palm. The blade would have switched on if not for Obi-Wan's hand, holding down on his pupil's wrist. "We will, but first we need to wait for the royal family to be isolated." He explained, watching as the monarchs marched down the tiled street.

The two Jedi would have continued down the drain, but Anakin was frozen in place. Obi-Wan was confused at his padawan's odd behavior, until he followed his gaze and found it fixated on the princess. The young man's eyes were wide with interest, like a child gazing upon a pretty woman for the first time.

"Enjoying the view, young Starkiller?" Anakin was knocked out of his trance by the sound of his master's teasing voice, "What?" He stuttered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, can we get on with the mission now?" He suggested, walking past his master and moving further down the sewer tunnel. Obi-Wan let out a simple chuckle as he watched his apprentice trudge along, embarrassed.

The two of them continued, following the royal family and their captors by the sewers unnoticed.

* * *

The royal family was escorted through the city and into a camp. A transport awaited them, ready to take them back to General Gunray on his star destroyer.

Padme and Bail were completely distraught at their current state, both fighting the urge to drop their hands and tackle the troopers escorting them. Only the King's orders stopped them from doing something foolish.

"This is insane!" Padme growled at her cousin, "Why are we just giving up!?"

It was in that moment that two blades of light ignited, catching the attention of all the soldiers and the captive family. Standing before an opened drainage pipe were none other than the two jedi.

One of the soldiers pointed forward, "The Jedi-"

"Blast them!" Anakin mocked, deflecting an incoming blaster bolt and striking the trooper in the chest.

Bail quickly darted, grabbing hold of the soldier's blaster and turning on the other captors. Blaster bolts began to fly, and Padme took hold of a blaster as well. The king and queen sprinted for cover as the action ensued, bolts whizzing over their heads!

With a final slash from Obi-Wan, the troopers were defeated.

"Hurry!" Anakin cried out to the others, "We can take this transport and get off this planet!"

As the group of royals began to run for the transport, the king stopped suddenly. He trembled sadly as he looked around him at his capital city. "I wish to stay behind with my people." He declared.

"Your majesty?" Obi-Wan questioned, helping Bail Organa up the transport ramp.

"Master Jedi, the people of Alderaan need their king in these dire times, to give them hope." The King said, standing stoically. "I've made a mistake by not fighting back, and I see the pain my people suffer. I will stay."

The royal family was distraught, torn between their patriarch and their need to evacuate.

"I will stay with my king," Said the queen, Pedna Organa. "A king is nothing without his queen beside him."

"I shall stay and fight as well!" Proclaimed Bail Organa, starting to come back down the ramp, only to be confronted by King Midre. "No, Bail, you and Padme need to evacuate with the Jedi. It is up to you to bring awareness to the Empire's actions."

Padme looked offended that she and her cousin had no say in where they would go, but she knew her father was right… She would have to leave her parents, and her home…

After a hard goodbye, the transport took off with only four of its intended crew. They needed to leave Alderaan. They needed to get help.

The Galactic Republic was too far to retreat to in a small transport such as theirs. They would need to stop at a nearby planet first for a better ship. But before that, they would need to escape the blockade...


End file.
